My Journey
by Fairy Law
Summary: Arthur adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Kirkland yang kabur dari rumah dan mencari 'tempat' tinggal untuk melanjutkan kisah hidupnya. Gomen soal Typonya!  Warning: Yaoi, Incest, AU, Rate-T, OOC, Human name  kecuali Scot,Ire,Wales , kayaknya typo deh.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou~**

**Saya orang pertama di fandom Hetalia ini. Mohon bantuannya!**

**Note: Fairy gak tau kelaminnya Ireland sama Wales, mereka jadiin cowok aja!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Incest, AU, Rate-T, OOC, Human name (kecuali Scot,Ire,Wales), kayaknya typo deh..**

**GOMEN kalo ada Typonya! maklum saya masih kecil dan labil.  
**

**Pairing: ScotlandxEngland, AmericaxEngland, FrancexEngland, EnglandxJapan.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Kirkland Kingdom.**

Di sebuah daratan berdiri sebuah kerajaan yang bernama kerajaan Krikland. Kerajaan itu sekarang tengah dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam dikarenakan raja dari kerajaan tersebut telah meninggal dunia menyusul permaisurinya yang telah meninggal karena melahirkan anak yang keempat.

Seluruh keluarganya bahkan rakyatnya sedih mendengar berita itu. Oleh karena tradisi keluarga kerajaan tersebut, anak sulung dari rajalah yang harus menjadi penggantinya. Sekarang raja yang berkuasa di kerajaan itu adalah raja Scotland Kirkland.

Scotland Kirkland memiliki perawakan tampan. Berambut merah, memiliki warna mata yang hijau, dan sayangnya Scotland itu perokok yang berat. Scotland memiliki empat orang adik laki-laki. Adik laki-laki pertama bernama Ireland yang tinggal di gedung Barat sedangkan Scotland sendiri tinggal di gedung Utara. Adik yang kedua bernama Wales yang menempati gedung Timur, adik yang ketiga bernama Arthur yang menempati gedung Selatan. Sedangkan yang terakhir bernama Peter yang tinggal di menara besar yang dikelilingi oleh gedung Barat, Utara, Timur, dan selatan.

Cerita ini bercerita tentang pangeran yang menempati gedung Selatan, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur memiliki perawakan yang manis, bisa dibilang wajahnya lebih muda dari umurnya. Arthur memiliki rambut pirang, mata hijau seperti seluruh saudaranya, dan alis yang bisa dikatakan cukup tebal. Sekarang, bersama kakaknya dan adiknya Arthur sedang menyaksikan penobatan kakak pertamanya Scotland-sebagai raja dari kerajaan Kirkland yang baru.

Arthur sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan kakaknya yang pertama ini. Selain cuek, Scotland orang yang gampang marah dan kadang berlaku kejam pada siapa saja. Di balik hal itu, Arthur juga mengagumi sosok kakaknya yang berwibawa dan kuat itu. Scotland kadang bisa menjadi brother complex, tetapi hanya kepada Arthur seorang. Kadang Scotland akan marah kepadanya jika Arthur dekat-dekat dengan pria maupun wanita lain. Arthur akan menganggap semua itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayang dari kakaknya meskipun hal itu terkesan mengekang.

* * *

Penobatan itu berlangsung dengan sakral. Semuanya telah kembali kekegiatan masing-masing setelah memberi penghormatan kepada raja yang baru. Arthur yang sekarang berada di kamarnya hanya duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap keluar jendela. Di samping kursi itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang memiliki ukiran antic. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah teko teh dan sebuah cangkir kecil yang terbuat dari keramik. Arthur menuangkan teh yang berada dalam teko itu kedalam cangkir yang masih kosong.

Arthur mengangkat cangkir itu ke depan wajahnya, hanya memperhatikannya. Arthur mulai menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan cangkir itu keatas meja. Hari ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bernafsu melakukan apapun. Jika diingat saat penobatan itu kakaknya-scotland-memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh plus seringai yang membuatnya merinding. Arthur mulai bertanya-tanya apakan kakaknya ingin menyingkirkannya.

"Bodoh! Ayah baru meninggal tadi malam, tetapi mereka sudah mengadakan acara penobatan. Dasar tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan yang sedang berkabung, setidaknya hanya aku dan Peter," Arthur mulai berbicara sendiri sembari mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Arthur dapat melihat suasana di taman kerajaan. Di sana Scotland sedang berjalan ke arah Peter yang masih menangisi kepergian ayah mereka ditemani oleh pelayannya. Peter masih kecil dia masih labil. Arthur melihat Scotland menepuk kepala Perter lalu sedikit menjongkok agar tigginya menyamai Peter yang masih terisak. Peter yang sudah mendongakkan kepalanya langsung memeluk Scotland dan manangis.

Setelah melihat kejadian itu Arthur kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cangkir yang masih terisi itu. Sekali lagi Arthur mengangkatnya lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Selesai, Arthur kembali menuangkan teh kedalam cangkirnya. Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika Arthur melihat Scotland yang begitu saja masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu.

'_Yah..dia sekarang raja. Bisa berbuat seenaknya,'_ Arthur membatin.

"Salam hormat kepada baginda raja yang baru," Arthur bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai membungkukkan badannya kepada Scotland yang kini memandangnya.

"Angkat kepalamu pangeran," Arthur kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Scotland.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua," ucap Scotland singkat.

"Tapi yang mulia….," ucap salah seorang pengawal.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" bentak Scotland.

Setelah pengawal itu pergi. Scotland mulai berjalan kearah Arthur yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan hormat. Scotland mengangkat tangan kanannya dan Arthur meraihnya lalu mengecupnya.

"Tidak usah seformal itu adikku," ucap Scotland sembari duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Arthur.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari kakakku?"

"Nanti malam datanglah ke kamarku."

"U..untuk apa?"

"Datang saja, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu dan aku tidak menerima kata tidak!" setelah itu Scotland bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Arthur.

"Oh ya, tidak usah memakai pakaian formal. Baju tidur juga tidak apa-apa sebenarnya," tambah Scotland saat mecapai ambang pintu.

'_A..apa maksudnya?'_ Arthur bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

* * *

Arthur berjalan melewati taman kerajaan mengenakan pakaian tidurnya yang ditutupi oleh mantel panjang yang terbuat dari bulu tanpa memperdulikan bulan yang semakin naik dan malam yang semakin dingin. Hanya satu yang dia tuju yaitu kakaknya yang sedang menunggu di kamar barunya.

Arthur berjalan ke pintu gerbang gedung Utara. Para penjaga membukakan pintu untuknya dan ada seorang pelayan yang telah menunggunya. Pelayan itu menuntun Arthur menuju kamar Scotland dengan menaiki beberapa tangga dan melewati beberapa ruangan. Setelah sampai,pelayan itu permisi dan pergi meninggalkan Arthur yang masih menatap pintu kamar itu.

Sejenak Arthur terdiam diambang pintu, bimbang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah ia harus masuk atau kembali ke gedung Selatan sambil berlari melewati penjaga. Arthur menghela nafas dengan pelan, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke gedung Selatan sampai terdengar sebuah suara.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri di luar?" tanya suara itu. Entah kenapa tubuh Arthur menjadi gemetar, dia ingin berlari dan tidak memperdulikan suara itu. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan keinginan raja walaupun dia seorang pangeran.

"Hei, masuklah!" perintah suara itu.

Arthur memegang gagang pintu dan membuka pintu itu dengan lebar. Di hadapannya terlihat Scotland sedang bersender pada kusen jendela, melihat langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang dan bulan purnama ditemani dua orang wanita cantik. Scotland mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat kearah Arthur.

"Kalian pergilah dan jangan lupa tutup pintunya," perintah Scotland dengan datar, Arthur dapat melihat beberapa puntung rokok di asbak yang terletak di atas meja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku kakakku?"

"Mau minum?" Scotland berjalan kearah meja kecil yang berada di ruangan itu. Menganbil botol yang berisi rum. Dia menuangkan rum itu kedalam dua gelas kuningan yang juga berada di meja itu.

"Tidak."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya," Arthur berjalan kearah Scotland dan mengambil gelas itu lalu meneguknya sedikit.

"Jadi, yang ingin kau tunjukkan?"

Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu saja dan sangat cepat. Arthur terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi saat Scotland mendorong kedua bahunya keatas kasur, bahkan Arthur terlalu kaget untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Gelas yang Arthur pegang terlempar begitu saja ke lantai yang dingin. Matanya terpejam, ia merasakan empuknya kasur dan tangan yang menahan bahunya. Perlahan-lahan Arthur membuka matanya sekedar bertatap mata dengan Scotland. Dia melihatnya, Scotland tengah menyeringai.

"Arthur kau tahukan kalau aku raja?"

"I..iya."

"Kamu pasti tahukan jika keinginan raja itu mutlak?" tanya Scotland yang kali ini membelai kepala Arthur.

"Ja..jadi yang baginda mau?"

"Aku mau tubuhmu," Scotland langsung mencium bibir Arthur.

Arthur tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika dia melawan dia pasti akan dikurung entah dimana, tetapi jika ia menuruti keinginan kakaknya itu sama saja dengan berbuat dosa. Sementara pikirannya sedang bersetru, Scotland tengah melepaskan mantel Arthur dan mulai membuka pita yang mengelilingi leher Arthur.

"Ba..baginda..jangan."

"Panggil namaku."

"Sco..Scotland kita saudara," ucap Arthur dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku yang memerintah disini Arthur, kamu tinggal menuruti keinginanku."

"Lepaskan!"

Habisa sudah kesabaran Arthur, dia mendorong Scotland sampai Scotland tersungkur kebelakang. Arthur tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan begitu saja, Arthur menarik mantelnya dan berlari kearah pintu. Scotland ternyata lebih gesit dari Arthur, ia menarik mantel Arthur membuat Arthur hampir terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak menahannya.

Sekarang Scotland menggendong Arthur dengan gaya bridal style dan melempar Arthur keatas kasur. Diikatnya tangan Arthur kesalah satu tiang kasur dengan sebuah tali yang dia siapkan dari awal. Tentu saja Arthur tetap memberontak, tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Scotland menamparnya.

**PLAK**

"Diamlah!" bentak Scotland dengan wajah garang.

Malam itu berlalu terisi dengan derasnya hujan dan suara desahan serta isak tangis yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan. Selang beberapa menit terdengar teriakan kesakitan, selang beberapa menit pula terdengat suara rintihan memohon.

* * *

**Arthur POV**

_Siapa disana?_

_Larilah…_

_Apa maksudmu?_

_Larilah…_

_Bagaimana caranya?_

_Gunakan pikiranmu…_

_Lalu aku harus lari kemana?_

_Ketempatnya…_

_Siapa?_

_Dia…_

Aku melihat cahaya terang di depanku. Aku berjalan kesana, paling tidak Scotland tidak ada disini. Semakin aku mendekati cahaya itu, semakin terang pula cahayanya. Aku melihatnya, di ujung cahaya itu terlihat seorang pria atau benarkah itu pria?

Pria itu berdiri sambil melihat kearah pohon yang mengeluarkan bunga berwarna merah muda? Pria itu berambut hitam, tetapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Pria itu juga mengenakan pakaian aneh berlapis-lapis.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan sekarang aku berada di belakangnya. Perlahan pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Perlahan-lahan bunga yang tumbuh dari pohon itu berguguran. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Saat aku menerima uluran tangannya cahanya itu datang lagi dan…

"Hanya mimpi," ucapku lirih saat aku membuka mataku.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku sekarang berada di kamar Scotland. Aku melihat sebuah kertas putih di atas mejanya dan aku mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Arthur, saat kau membaca ini kau pasti sudah bangun. Gunakanlah pakaian yang aku sediakan di dalam lemari (ada inisial namamu dibalik kerahnya). Gunakan kamar mandiku dan jika kamu ingin makan, tarik saja pegangan yang ada di samping pintu. _

_Tertanda Scotland._

"A..apa maksudnya?" aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku melihat ke arah lemarinya dan mengambil pakaian yang ia maksud. Setelah itu aku masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Setelah selesai mandi aku memakai pakaian yang ia sediakan. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, ruangan yang ia pakai untuk menyetubuhi adiknya sendiri.

**End of Arthur's POV**

Arthur memegang gagang pintu itu, menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu menarik gagang itu.

'_A..apa ini?kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?'_ batinnya.

'_Jadi, ini sebabnya Scotland menyuruhku untuk menarik pengan yang terhubung dengan lonceng yang berada di dapur. Sial!'_

Memang setiap kamar kerajaan memiliki sebuah pegangan di samping pintunya. Pengan itu terhubung dengan lonceng yang berada di dapur. Jika pegangan itu ditarik, maka lonceng yang berada di dapur akan berbunyi.

Arthur mulai menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan tangannya. Berkali-kali berteriak kepada siapa saja yang berada di luar. Walaupun ada seseorang di luar, tetap saja dia tidak dapat keluar. Scotland telah menjadi raja dan pastinya Scotland memerintahkan semuanya untuk tidak mengeluarkannya.

"Hei, siapa saja yang berada di luar! Cepat buka pintunya! Aku tahu kalian mendengarku! Paling tidak beritahu Scotland aku ingin berbicara padanya!" bentak Arthur tetap menggedor pintu itu.

"Maaf pangeran, raja tidak memperbolehkan kami membuka pintunya," ucap salah seorang penjaga di luar.

"Kalau begitu panggil Scotland kesini!" bentak Arthur lagi.

"Maaf pangeran, raja sedang tidak ingin diganggu," ucap penjaga lainnya.

Habis sudah harapan Arthur. Dia ingin melompat keluar melewat jendela, sayangnya dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tangannya memerah karena aksinya menggedor pintu tadi. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela, dia sedang tidak nafsu untuk makan. Di luar dia melihat Ireland, Wales, Peter sedang berbicara dengan Scotland. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak dapat disebut sebagai pembicaraan, tetapi lebih cocok disebut sebagai pertikaian.

Dari sayup-sayup suara yang terdengar sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Arthur yang dikurung di kamar Scotland. Scotland terlihat cuek menanggapi hal itu. Arthur berfikir bahwa dia juga harus melakukan sesuatu, dia tidak bisa mengandalkan kakak dan adiknya.

* * *

Malam telah tiba dan Scotland kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mendapati Arthur sedang tertidur di atas kasur dengan wajah yang begitu damai dan tenang. Scotland melepas pakaian kebesarannya dan mengantinya dengan yang lebih casual.

Dia mengambil langkah untuk mendekat ke arah Arthur. Scotland duduk di samping Arthur, dia membelai rambut adiknya itu dengan lembut lalu tersenyum.

"Apakah kau melakukannya dengan yang lain?" Scotland tersentak, ternyata Arthur tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Apa maksudmu Arthur?"

"Apa kau juga tidur dengan Ireland, Wales, dan Peter?" tanya Arthur yang telah membuka matanya.

"Hm? Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu lebih memilih tidur denganku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu," checkmate, rencana Arthur berhasil.

"Benarkah?" Arthur mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Scotland.

"Tentu saja aku serius," balas Scotland dengan senyuman menawannya.

"A..aku juga mencintaimu!" balas Arthur sembari memeluk Scotland.

Tentu saja reaksi Arthur membuat Scotland kaget. Padahal kemarin malam adiknya menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bahkan saat ia mencoba untuk berlaku lembut kepada adiknya itu, Arthur malah makin melawan.

"Kau tidak bercandakan? Padahal kemarin malam kau melawan."

"A..aku tidak bercanda. Aku hanya mengira bahwa kamu telah mempermainkan aku," ucap Arthur sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Scotland memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona. Wajah merona Arthur itu bukan ekspresi palsu, bagaimana orang tidak malu jika harus mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

"Te..tentu saja aku tidak mempermainkanmu!" balas Scotland sembari memeluk Arthur. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Arthur tersenyum tipis. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya dan Scotland cepat tertipu. Arthur bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan memelukknya seperti itu.

* * *

Butuh waktu satu bulan lebih beberapa minggu untuk meyakinkan Scotland bahwa Arthur tidak akan meninggalkannya. Satu minggu kurang dengan bermanja-manja kepada Scotland dan akhirnya Arthur diperbolehkan keluar kamar dan berkeliaran di kediaman Scotland.

Dua minggu lebih Arthur melakukan keinginan Scotland di atas ranjang dan akhirnya Arthur diperbolehkan untuk bermain di taman kerajaan dan bertemu dengan kakak dan adiknya. Arthur bisa mengingat bagaimana Peter saat melihatya lagi.

"_Jerk Arthur kau dodoh!" bentak Peter yang tentunya sambil menangis dan berlari kearah pelukan Arthur._

"_Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" bentak Peter berkali-kali sambil menangis yang tentunya membuat pakaian yang Arthur kenakan basah karena air mata dan ingus._

"_Hentikan tangisanmu itu, kau membuat bajuku basah GIT!" bentak Arthur yang tentunya main-main._

_Lalu kakak-kakak Arthur yang lain, seperti Ireland dan Wales ikut memeluk Arthur sambil menangis bahagia. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa Scotland melakukan hal seperti itu kepada adiknya sendiri._

Lalu beberapa minggu sisanya Arthur pakai untuk aksi pura-pura ngambek dengan berkata kepada Scotland bahwa jika Scotland ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka, Scotland harus lebih percaya kepada Arthur. Akhirnya semuanya terbayar sudah, Arthur telah keluar dari kediaman Scotland dan kembali ke kediamannya sendiri.

Walaupun begitu bukan berarti Scotland memperbolehkan Arthur berkeliaran seenaknya di sekitar kerajaan. Bahkan saking paranoidnya, Scotland menyuruh penjaganya berjaga di sekitar kediaman Arthur. Tetapi dengan kepintaran yang Arthur miliki, dia berhasil meyakinkan Scotland untuk menarik pasukan penjaganya.

"_Jadi, maksudmu aku bohong? Aku tidak mencintaimu? Aku memanfaatkanmu?" ucap Arthur dengan nada marah._

"_Bukan begitu Art! Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi!" bela Scotland._

"_Hal buruk apa? Aku tiba-tiba meniggalkanmu?"_

"_Bukan! Bagaimana kalau kau diculik?"_

"_Sudahlah jangan banyak alasan, aku jadi malas denganmu!" Arthur membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga tidak berhadapan dengan Scotland._

"_Baiklah, aku akan menyingkirkan mereka," akhirnya Scotland pasrah juga._

"_Benarkah!" Arthur berbalik lalu memeluk Scotland dengan mesra._

Jika diingat-ingat itu adalah hal terlucu yang pernah ada. Arthur mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Tubuhnya sudah gemetar dan Scotland mengira Arthur menahan tangis karena terlalu bahagia.

Setelah semua yang Arthur lewati, bukan berarti semua kejadian itu menjadi yang terakhir. Malam ini Arthur berencana untuk melarikan diri dari istana karena tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kakaknya lagi. Terlebih lagi, Arthur ingin menemui pria yang berada dalam mimpinya saat Arthur dikurung di kamar Scotland.

Mungkin aneh bagi orang-orang banyak tentang orang yang menganggap mimpi itu nyata. Orang lain akan menganggap hal seperti itu biasa saja, tetapi bagi Arthur tidak. Arthur mempercayai adanya makhluk gaib dan dia yakin jika salah seorang dari makhluk itu telah menunjukkannya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Arthur telah menyiapkan segalanya yang ia butuhkan. Pedang, perbekalan, pakaian, lalu kuda. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap kearah gerbang keluar sambil menarik kudanya dengan pelan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Arthur membawa kudanya yang berwarna hitam, kualitas terbaik milik Kirkland. Kuda yang sudah dilatih untuk tahan menghadapi rintangan. Kuda itu bernama The Nightmare. Yah, memang agak norak untuk nama seekor kuda. Banyak yang berfikir seperti itu,tetapi tidak ada yang berani berkomentar karena Artur sendiri yang memberi nama.

Sekarang Arthur sudah sampai di front gate dan dia melihat dua orang penjaga. Gerbangnya sudah tertutup dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan memutar katrol yang terhubung dengan gerbang itu. Arthur mengenakan tudung hitamnya dan berjalan kearah pada penjaga itu.

* * *

Penjaga itu melihat bayangan hitam berjalan kearah mereka dengan menarik sebuah kuda yang warnanya menyamai langit malam. Penjaga itu menghunuskan pedangnya kepada bayangan itu.

"Siapakau dan katakana tujuanmu!" bentak penjaga itu.

"Kalian penjaga harusnya tahu yang mana yang harus dihadang. Orang yang mau masuk ke istana ini yang mestinya dihadang bukannya yang mau keluar," balas bayangan itu.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, katakan siapa dirimu!" bentak penjaga yang lainnya.

"Aku adalah pengirim pesan raja yang disuruh untuk mengantarkan surat ini kepada raja dari kerajaan di utara."

"Mana buktinya!"

Bayangan itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Arthur menunjukkan sebuah surat dengan stampel kerajaan kepada para penjaga itu. Surat itu memang sudah Arthur persiapkan untuk hal seperti ini. Biasanya para penjaga akan tertidur, tetapi sepetinya Scotland telah mengancam mereka untuk tidak melalaikan tugasnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh keluar!"

Denan cepat Arthur menaiki kudanya dan mulai menyuruh kudanya berlari dengan cepat untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu. Arthur tidak tahu harus kemana. Arthur membiarkan takdir yang menuntunya, membiarkan angin berdesir disela-sela rambutnya untuk memberitahukannya kemana tempat yang seharusnya ia tuju. Yah, untuk berjaga-jaga Arthur juga membawa peta. Setelah sosok Arthur tidak terlihat lagi, penjaga itu memulai percakapan.

"Ada-ada saja mengantarkan surat pada malam hari," ucap penjaga A.

"Iya, tetapi suara pengantar pesan itu mirip pangeran Arthur ya?" balas penjaga B.

"Kau benar! Bahkan kudanya mirip si The Nighmare," balas penjaga A.

"Hahahahahaha!" kedua penjaga itu tertawa.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Tidak mungkin! Kita harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada raja!" ucap penjaga B dengan frustasinya.

"Tetapi jika kita memberitahu raja Scotland, raja akan menguliti kita dan memutilasi kita!" balas penjaga A tidak kalah frustasinya.

"Tetapi lebih gawat lagi jika kita tidak memberitahu raja akan terjadi hal yang lebih gawat lagi!" balas penjaga B yang sudah mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

"Ba..baginda!"

Ternyata Scotland sedang menikmati udara malam ditemani oleh keempat penjaganya dan tidak sengaja mendengar suara ribut yang dihasilkan oleh kedua penjaga gerbangnya yang berhasil dibodohi oleh Arthur.

Akhirnya penjaga gerbang itu mengaku sambil memohon kepada Scotland dengan sembah sujud di kakin Scotland. Mereka sampai menciumi kaki Scotland saat melihat kilatan amarah dimata hijau Scotland. Scotland menendang kedua penjaga gerbang itu dan membalikka tubuhnya melihat kearah bulan.

"Cari Arthur di kamarnya dan jika tidak ketemu cari Arthur sampai dapat lalu…" Scotland menggantungkan kaliamatnya.

"Gantung mereka berdua dan berikan mayatnya kepada anjing penjaga!" Scotland berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan dua orang penjaganya meninggalkan kedua penjaga gerbang itu diseret masuk kedalam penjara oleh dua penjaganya yang lain.

"Kemana kamu Arthur?" lirih Scotland di kamarnya sembari menatap bulan di luar jendela.

* * *

Arthur memacu kudanya dengan cepat, sangat cepat sampai dia tidak dapat melihat hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba Arthur memberhentikan kudanya –meronggoh sesuatu di balik mantelnya- Arthur menarik benda yang dia cari keluar. Ternyata benda itu adalah peta.

Arthur membukanya dan meliahat peta itu dengan bermodalkan cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menyinarinya. Tentu saja juga dengan lentera yang dia bawa pada kudanya.

Arthur melihat dimana posisi kerajaannya. Berjalan ke arah barat maka Arthur akan menemukan tiga kerajaan yang bertentangga yang disebut dengan Trio Bad Touch teretory. Kerajaan yang pertama adalah kerajaan Beilschmidt yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja albino bermata merah dan dibantu oleh adiknya yang gagah.

Arthur tidak akan menjadikan kerajaan itu pilihan pertamanya. Arthur kenal dengan raja kerajaan Beilschimidt dan adiknya. Rajanya bernama Gilbert dan adiknya bernama Ludwig. Arthur cukup menyukai Ludwig, tetapi tidak dengan Gilbert.

Girlbert adalah raja ternasis yang pernah ia kenal, Gilbert selalu menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Awesome. Bahkan Gilbert pernah memerintahkan rakyatnya untuk membuat patung berbentuk dirinya dengan tulisan di bawahnya 'Our King is so Awesome' ya, itu memang narsis. Arthur mencoret kerajaan Beilschimidt dari daftarnya.

Lalu Arthur melihat ke kerajaan Bonnefoy. Oh tidak, cukup sudah Arthur berurusan dengan Scotland dan sekarang Arthur harus berurusan dengan Francis Bonnefoy si raja mesum dari kerajaan Bonnefoy . Tentu saja tidak. Memang Arthur hanya bertemu dengan orangnya saat masih kecil dan memang benar Francis adalah orang termesum yang pernah ia temui bahkan saat masih kecil. Sampai sekarang Arthur masih mendengar tentang betapa legendarisnya kemesuman Francis Bonnefoy. Coret kerajaan Bonnefoy.

Arthur memperhatikan pandangannya ke arah kerajaan Carriedo. Arthur belum pernah kesana, tetapi katanya rajanya yang bernama Antonio Carriedo adalah orang yang baik dan murah senyum. Akhirnya Arthur memutuskan untuk pergi ke kerajaan Carriedo.

* * *

**~ToBeContinue~**

**Gimme Review Please**

**Biar semangat nulis ficnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih buat reviewnya kemaren. Arigatou.**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, Rate-T, OOC.**

**Gomen buat Typonya**

**Note: kemaren kayaknya salah ketik deh.. yang mestinya Bad Touch Trio malah jadi Trio Bad Touch.**

**Pairing: ScotlandxEngland, AmericaxEngland, FrancexEngland, EnglandxJapan.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Carriedo Kingdom or other?

* * *

**

Arthur telah sampai pada perbatasan Bad Touch Trio Teretory. Dia melihat tiga jalur jalan yang terbagi ke arah yang berbeda. Di samping masing-masing jalan terdapat sebuat papan yang ditancapkan ketanah.

Papan yang pertama bertulis:

Beilschimidt Kingdom yang Awesomnya benar-benar Awesome. Datanglah dan lihatlah produksi bir kami! Kesesesesesese (jika tidak datang akan diseret ke alun-alun).

Bonnefoy Kingdom. Anda akan dimanjakan dengan wine kualitas terbaik kami dan bukan hanya dimanjakan dengan wine, tetapi dengan wanita dan pria kualitas terbaik kami 3

Carriedo Kingdom. Kerajaan yang menbudidayakan tomatnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Nikmati seluruh makanan yang kami buat dengan bahan dasar tomat.

Oke, papan arah jalan itu terlihat seperti papan promosi bagi Arthur. Apa sebegitu tidak menariknyakah kerajaan mereka bertiga sampai-sampai mereka mempromosikan barang mereka di papan penunjuk arah? Yah, dari semua itu memang kerajaan Carriedolah yang masih normal.

Mungkin.

Saat Arthur mulai memacu kudanya tiba-tiba terdengar suara kereta kuda mendekat. Arthur ingin bersembunyi, tetapi keadaan sekitar tidak mendukungnya. Arthur dikelilingi oleh hamparan lahan tanah yang diselimuti oleh rumpu-rumput yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sebenarnya Arthur juga bisa langsung melesat ke Kerajaan Carriedo, tetapi saking lamanya dia berfikir kereta kuda itu sudah berada di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya suara dalam kereta itu kepada kusirnya.

"Ada orang di depan Baginda."

'_Baginda? Berarti orang yang berada di dalam adalah Raja,'_ batin Arthur sedikit panic.

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kereta itu terbuka menampakkan kaki yang akan turun dari kereta itu. Arthur belum bisa melihat siapa itu karena tubuh orang itu tertutupi oleh pintu kereta, tetapi saat pintu itu ditutup Arthur dapat melihat siapa orang itu.

'_Oh Lord. Rambut pirang panjang itu, mata biru itu, senyuman anehnya, tu..tunggu jangggut?'_ batin Arthur.

"Baginda Francis, anda tidak boleh keluar sembarangan seperti itu! Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah musuh!" ucap kursirnya yang ikut turun dari atas kereta.

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu berlebihan! Nah, mon cheri maukah kau menunjukkan wajah di balik tudung hitam itu?" tanya Francis sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum charming.

Sejenak Arthur dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding karena melihat wajah Francis yang sekarang. Arthur bimbang, dia ingin membuka tudungnya,tetapi dia takut jika Francis mengenali wajahnya.

"Jangan malu begitu mon cheri. Aku yakin wajahmu tidak seburuk itu~" goda Francis.

Cukup sudah bagi Arthur untuk digoda dengan sangat menjijikkan seperti itu oleh seorang Raja yang kemesumannya melegenda. Arthur langsung membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena digoda oleh Francis tadi. Entah kenapa Francis sedikit kaget.

"Umn, wajahmu terlihat sedikit familiar mon cheri. Siapa namamu?" tanya Francis dengan nada yang menyelidik.

"A..Arthur," jawab Arthur sembari memalingkan wajahnya karena diperhatikan oleh Francis.

"Arthur saja?"

"Hanya Arthur."

"Lalu kemana tujuanmu?"

"Er…Kerajaan Carriedo."

"Memangnya disana ada apa?"

"Saya memiliki urusan disana."

"Bagaimana jika sebelum kesana kau mampir dulu ke kerajaanku?"

"Hah?"

Alangkah kagetnya Arthur begitu Francis menariknya turun dari atas kuda dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Terlalu kaget, itulah yang Arthur rasakan sekarang. Setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam kereta, kereta mulai bergerak.

"Tu..tunggu! Bagaimana dengan kudaku?" tanya Arthur kepada Francis.

"Tenag saja, kusirku telah mengikatnya ke kereta," jawab Francis dengan enteng.

Sejenak hening menyelimuti mereka. Artur merasa tidak nyaman kerana Francis terus memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Ingin rasanya dia berterik seperti dulu. Berteriak _'Apa yang kau lihat you bloody Frog Git!'_ sungguh masa-masa yang indah.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah saya?" tanya Arthur memastikan.

"Aku hanya heran, wajahmu tidak bertambah tua ya. Berapa umurmu sekarang Arthur?"

"Pa..pardon me?"

"Oh ayolah, apa kau berfikir aku akan lupa dengan mu?" Francis tersenyum melihat wajah kaget dari Arthur.

"27 tahun, kenapa Git?" Arthur cemberut.

"Hah~ masih seperti dulu. Umur 27 tahun, kenapa masih memiliki wajah yang bisa dirata-ratakan berumur 17 tahun?"

"Bukan urusanmu Git!"

Sejenak keheningan kembali melada mereka berdua. Arthur melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela. Hanya hamparan rumput hijau yang ia lihat. Arthur kembali memikirkan tentang kerajaannya. Apakah Peter baik-baik saja? Bagimana dengan Ireland dan Wales? Scotland, bagaimana dengan nya? Apakah dia mencari Arthur?

"Kau tahu," Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Francis.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Scotland sedang kalang kabut karena mencarimu dan seluruh kerajaan merahasiakan kepergianmu dari rakyat," ucap Francis dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Arthur memalingkan wajahnya dari Francis agar pancaran kesedihan dari matanya tidak dilihat oleh Francis.

"Kenapa kau kabur?"

"Bukan urusanmu wine bastard!"

"Masih Arthur Kirkland yang dulu. Sikap dan wajah tidak pernah berubah huh?" seketika itu juga wajah Arthur memerah, tetapi terhalangi oleh kegelapan di dalam kereta.

Mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri dari pada memulai pembicaraan. Arthur terus memandang pemandangan yang berada di luar kereta. Sekarang mulai terlihat orang-orang yang duduk di atas gerobak penuh dengan tumpukan jerami.

"Kapan kita akan sampai?" Tanya Arthur yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Francis.

"Sebentar lagi." Francis tersenyum tipis, cukup tipis sehingga Arthur tidak melihatnya.

* * *

**~Arthur's POV~**

Akhirnya sampai juga. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku akan menginjakkan kakiku ke kediaman milik Francis. Dulu saat aku masih kecil dia selalu memaksaku untuk datang ketempatnya, tetapi aku masih sayang pada tubuhku.

Kerajaan miliknya ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Kupikir saat aku melangkah masuk akan ada pelayang berbaju minim yang akan menyambutku. Saat aku menaiki tangga akan ada banyak patung dengan model naked. Lalu saat aku memasuki kamarnya aka nada banyak lukisan yang menampilkan keerotisan. Sepertinya aku salah. Dari ruang utama sampai kamarnya aku tidak melihat sedikit pun hal yang ganjil.

Sekarang aku berada di kamarnya, menantinya untuk mengambilkanku pakaian ganti. Sebenarnya aku ingin memakai pakaianku sendiri, tetapi dia bilang 'Ini rumahku kau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitarmu.' Menyebalkan.

Akhirnya dia datang juga. Dia membawa dua buah kotak, yang satu bentuknya kotak berwarna ungu yang dihiasi oleh pita berwarna emas dan yang satunya bentuknya bundar berwarna merah muda dihiasi pita berwarna biru. Dia menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Pakailah di kamar mandi sesudah mandi tentunya," ucapnya lalu mendorongku masuk ke kamar mandi.

**~SkipTime~**

Setelah aku selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku mulai melepas pita yang membungkus kedua kotak itu. Kotak yang berbentuk lingkaran itu berisi sepatu bot bertali, berwarna coklat dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Lalu pandanganku teralihkan ke pakaianya. Celana hitam yang ketat, malahan sangat ketat. Benar-benar khas Francis. Dengan cepat aku memakai semuanya.

* * *

Arthur keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati palayan Francis tengah memasukkan meja dan dua kursi ke dalam kamar Francis. Pelayan yang melihat Arthur langsung membungkukkan badan dan pergi. Selang beberapa detik Francis muncul dengan membawa kereta berisi makanan.

"Kau sudah selesai _mon ange_? Sekarang waktunya makan." Ucap Francis sembari mempersilahkan Arthur untuk duduk.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu git!" balas Arthur setelah duduk.

Francis menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas miliknya dan Arthur. Kalau boleh jujur Arthur tidak terlalu suka dengan alcohol, tetapi jika ia menolaknya itu sama dengan tidak menghormati kebaikan seseorang. Apalagi ini Francis yang dibicarakan, jika Arthur menolak wine yang jelas-jelas produksi dari kerajaannya itu sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri.

Arthur menunggu Francis untuk meminumnya duluan, jangan kira karena sedang dalam pelarian Arthur akan menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Tidak. Tidak untuk Francis, Arthur akan tetap waspada pada orang seperti Francis. Seperti menyadari maksud Arthur, akhirnya Francis meminum winenya dengan tenang. Melihat hal itu akhirnya Arthur ikut meminumnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Arthur.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kerumahku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Umn… mungkin."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan mungkin?"

"Kita lihat saja." Kali ini Francis tersenyum penuh kemenangan, entah apa yang dia perbuat sampai dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan seperti itu. Bahkan Arthur tidak mengerti, memang benar apa kata orang. Orang mesum jalan pikirannya susah ditebak.

Arthur mulai mengerjap-erjap matanya. Entah kenapa matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya juga ikut pusing, perlahan pengelihatannya mulai kabur.

_'Jangan-jangan dia telah mencampur winenya dengan obat tidur!'_ pikir Arthur, tetapi pikirannya itu ditepisnya karena jika Fracis mencampur winenya dengan obat tidur Francis mungkin juga akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Arthur.

"Ka..kau! apa yang kamu lakukan!" bentak Arthur.

"Apa yang kau maksud mon cher?" balasnya sembari menyeringai.

"Ja..jangan pura…pura.." suara Arthur semakin lirih.

"Tenanglah mon cher, aku hanya membubuhi gelasmu dengan obat tidur."

"A..Apa?" itulah kata terakhir yang Arthur ucapkan sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang mon cher Arthur," ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

Arthur terbangun di atas kasur dengan selimut dari bulu yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya yang terikat ke atas. Arthur tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya dan kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Wah,kau sudah bangun mon cher Arthur," Francis muncul dengan jubah tidurnya. Arthur dapat menebak bahwa Francis pasti tidak mengenakan apa-apa dibalik jubah itu.

"Fra..Francis! apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama bertemu mon cher? Saat itu kita masih kecil. Kau berumur 7 tahun dan aku berumur 10 tahun. Saat itu aku masih belum puber…" Francis berjalan ke arah Arthur yang masih terikat dan duduk di samping Arthur.

"A..apa yang kau bicarakan! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Aku dan ayahku pergi ke kerajaan ayahmu untuk membina hubungan yang baik antara kerajaan."

"He..hei, sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?"

"Setelah beberapa bulan tinggal di tempatmu dan bermain denganmu, aku tidak dapat melupakanmu saat aku pulang dan akhirnya semuanya menjadi jelas!" tiba-tiba Francis berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berbalik menatap wajah Arthur.

"Aku mendapat jawabannya! Saat aku mengalami wet dream!"

'A..apa?' Arthur langsung sweatdrop begitu mendengar perkataan Francis yang menggebu-gebu itu.

"Aku mengalami wet dream dan obyeknya itu kamu! Bukankah itu artinya aku menyukaimu!"

"Bloody Hell! Setelah kau tidur dengat berbagai macam orang kau bilang kau cinta padaku? Jangan bercanda!"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku tidur dengan semua orang-orang itu! Untuk melupakanmu tentunya!" Arthur kaget mendengar pernyataan Francis.

"Tetapi tetap saja, setiap aku tidur dengan mereka hanya wajahmu yang terbayang. Kau pasti telah mengutukku untuk mencintaimu seumur hidupkukan!"

"Bloody Hell, jangan main tuduh ya! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan! Sekarang kau sudah berada di sarangku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Francis membuka jubah tidurnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang telanjang kepada Arthur. Sedangkan Arthur lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya. Arthur dapat merasakan ada yang menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Arthur dapat mendengar suara tawa kecil.

"Tidak baik menutup matamu saat kita akan melakukan hubungan sexual mon cher," Francis dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Arthur. Perlahan-lahan Francis naik ke atas kasur dan mulai menindih Arthur.

"Fra..Francis..jangan," Arthur sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Kau begitu cantik mon cher."

Francis mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibirnya Arthur. Francis mencium Arthur dengan lembut dan penuh gairah. Arthur sangat ingin mendorong Francis, tetapi sayangnya tangannya terikat. Bahkan Francis mulai meraba-raba tubuh Arthur dengan gaiah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Francis, hentikan! HENTIKAN!"

Sungguh malangnya nasib Arthur. Setelah ia disetubuhi oleh kakaknya sendiri, sekarang dia disetubuhi oleh teman masa kecilnya. Harusnya Arthur sudah tahu saat dia berpapasan dengan kereta kuda milik Francis, dia harus langsung kabur.

* * *

_'Akh, aku dimana?'_

_'Aku ingat tempat ini...'_

"Apakah anda sudah bangun?"

"Huh, siapa?

_'Ah, pria ini... aku pernah melihatnya. Pria dengan rambut hitam yang manis.'_

"Nama saya... itu rahasia!" ucap pria itu sembari tersenyum.

_'Pria ini membuatku kesal.'_

"Jadi, diamana kita?"

"Kita berada di pohon kehidupan," ucap pria itu sembari memandang pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Pohon kehidupan? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dari cerita yang aku dengar, pohon ini akan mempertemukan kita dengan cinta sejati. Aku sudah datang kemari berkali-kali, tetapi tidak pernah menemukan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku."

"Benarkah? Apa kau percaya dengan semua itu. Kalau aku sih tidak akan percaya. Kau belum tahu seperti apa kisahku," ucapku seraya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Apakah seburuk itu?" dia memiringkan kepalanya. Sungguh manis!

"Ah...aku harus pergi!" tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan berlari.

"Hei tunggu!"

* * *

Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya sudah tidak terikat lagi. Dia dapat merasakan Francis yang memeluknya erat di belakangnya, Arthur bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Melepaskan pelukan Francis dari tubuhnya.

Arthur turun dari kasur dan memakai pakaiannya. Bajunya dibiarkan tidak terkancin, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Masih terlihat jelas di pikirannya saat Francis mulai merapenya.

_"Akh..Fra..francis.. jangan..ah.. ah!"_

_"Kau pasti akan menyukainya mon cher Arthur...ah.."_

_"Uh..ah..ah..hah..ahh.."_

Tiba-tiba Arthur mendapatkan sebuah ide gila. Ide itu terngiang di kepalanya. Bahkan waktunya sangat bertepatan dengan rencana gilanya itu. Arthur bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengambil tali yang tadinya mengikat tangannya dan mulai mengikat tangan Francis yang masih tidur.

Dengan cepat juga Arthur merapikan pakaiannya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Seperti dugaannya, saat dia berada di luar keadaan di sekitarnya sepi. Hal ini dikarenakan Francis sendiri yang membuat aturan tentang...

"Setiap hari sabtu malam adalah hari libur. Dilarang bekerja, dilarang untuk tidak minum-minum. Pada malam sabtu kalian semua harus berkumpul di alun-alun dan berpesta," Arthur mengulang ucapan kakakya saat bercerita tentang Francis yang sudah menjadi raja.

Arthur sibuk mencari kandang kuda. Dia harus mencari The Nightmare dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dia dapat memperkirakan para penjaga gerbang pasti sedang bermabuk-mabukkan dan dengan teledornya para penjaga itu pasti belum mengunci gerbang istana.

Akhirnya Arthur menemukan kandang kudanya. Itu dia, The Nighmare. Kuda hitam kesayangannya itu sedang dikerubungi oleh kuda-kuda lain berwarna putih yang Arthur sangat yakin bahwa kuda putih itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Untung saja kuda milik Arthur tidak diikat sehingga Arthur dapat dengan cepat menaiki kudanya dan pergi dari tempat itu menuju jalan keluar. Arthur dapat melihat pancaran bahagia dari kudanya yang hampir saja di rape oleh segerombolan kuda milik Francis.

"Majikan dan peliharaan sama saja," gumam Arthur. Awas Arthur hukum itu juga berlaku untukmu.

Setelah berputar-putar karena tersesat, Arthur akhirnya bertemu dengan pintu gerbang keluar. Memang sesuai dugaannya para penjaganya sedang mabuk dan pintu gerbangnya terbuka lebar. Tentu saja Arthur langsung melesat keluar.

Arthur sekarang hanya percaya kepada takdir yang membawanya. Membiarkan takdir itu mengalir. Dia tidak membawa perbekalan, pakaian ganti, bahkan peta dan lentera. Dia akan membiarkan bintang menuntunnya, bulan menyinarinya dan alam yang memberikannya makanan. Dia akan membiarkan semua itu mengalir dengan teratur.

"Pagi mon cher..." Francis kaget dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tanganya terikat dan dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Arthur sudah hilang dari tempat tiudrnya. Sesaat setelah itu Francis berteriak meanggil para pelayannya dengan murka.

* * *

**..ToBeContinue..**

**Read and Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk Reviewnya...**

**Karena gak ada ide untuk chapter USUK selanjutnya..**

**Saya akan membuat bonus chapter dengan pairing EspUk! Dengan Genre Friendship**

**Oh ya, Ratingnya akan diubah mulai saat Chapter USUK samapai Chapter ASAKIKU karena permintaan Rate-M dari orang tertentu... XD**

**Enjoy, My Journey**

**By :Fairy Law (Karena hukum peri adalah mutlak!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Arthur terus memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Semakin dia jauh dari kerajaan Bonnefoy, semakin besar kemungkinan dia akan selamat. Walaupun haus dan lapar menerpa, walaupun lelah dan rasa muak melanda. Arthur harus tetap kuat karena dia tidak boleh lengah. Lengah sedikit saja maka riwayatnya akan tamat. Sudah lebih dari sehari ia terus memacu kudanya. The Nightmare sudah terlalu lelah, hewan peliharaannya itu tidak dapat melanjutkan perjalanan itu jika belum makan dan minum.

Arthur dapat melihat hutan di hadapannya. Dia berharap akan ada buruan di hutan dan sungai jernih. Dia bahkan berharap akan mendapatkan tempat untuk bersembunyi dari tentara yang diperintahkan Scottland dan Francis untuk mencarinya.

Benar saja, belum terlalu lama ia masuk ke dalam hutan itu ia sudah mendapatkan sumber air yang penuh dengan ikan. Arthur turun dari kudanya dan mulai meminum air itu. Kudanya pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Selain mimun, Arthur juga membasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat itu dengan air jernih yang mengalir dari sungai itu.

"Wah, sepertinya airnya segar ya!" suara itu mengagetkan Arthur. Dengan segera Arthur menyingkir dari suara itu. Dia dapat melihat orang di depannya itu. Orang itu memiliki warna kulit yang kecoklatan, iris mata berwarna hijau, rambut coklat, dan senyum menawan.

"Siapa kau?" sebenarnya Arthur sudah dapat menebak siapa orang di depannya ini. Orang itu tepatnya pemuda itu adalah seorang raja. Raja Antonio. Bagaimana bisa Arthur mengenalinya? Arthur tahu semua ciri-ciri setiap raja dari kakaknya Scottland.

"Ah aku? Aku Antonio dari kerajaan Carriedo!" ucap Antonio sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dimana para pengawal anda yang mulia? Apakah tidak berbahasa berkeliaran di hutan seperti ini bahkan bertemu dengan orang asing seperti saya," Arthur berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh, mereka! Aku kabur dari mereka karena mereka selalu mengawasiku dengan ketat. Lagi pula kau tidak terlihat berbahaya, bahkan kau terlihat seperti bangsawan yang sedang melarikan diri!"

_'Bodoh!'_ pikir Arthur.

"Hei, bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku Britannia Angel," ucap Arthur dengan asal. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ada orang lain yang mengetahui namanya apalagi Raja Antonio terkenal dekat dengan Raja Francis.

"Wah, nama yang indah! Cocok denganmu ya," ucap Antonio sembari memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

_'Dia ini gila ya? Tersenyum terus'_ pikir Arthur sweatdrop.

"Jadi, yang mulia...apa yang membawamu kembali ke hutan ini?" tanya Arthur basa-basi.

"Aku dari Twins Kingdom, sebenarnya aku hanya ada urusan sebentar dengan Raja Alfred, tetapi dia selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan yang membuatku harus tinggal di kerajaan itu lebih lama! Padahal sahabatku, Raja Francis telah menemukan tambatan hatinya yang selama ini ingin dia dapatkan!"

_'What? Tambatan hati!'_ batin Arthur panik.

"Jadi, dimana Twins Kingdom itu?" tanya Arthur dengan cepat sebelum Antonio bercerita lebih banyak tentang tambatan hati Francis.

"Empat hari dari tempat ini!"

"Oh..."

_'Sepertinya aku harus kesana.'_

"Jadi Britannia Angle, apa yang membawamu kemari? Di hutan tersesat ini? Hutan yang akan membuat siapa pun yang menginjakkan kakinya disini akan dihinggapi perasaan gundah."

"Pelarian dari mereka yang membutuhkan dan memanfaatkan, dan pencarian kebahagiaan yang tidak melibatkan fisik?"

"Hah?" Jelas saja Antonio bingung dengan jawaban Arthur, Arthur sendiri saja juga bingung dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Sudahlah lupakan! Aku harus pergi sekarang, kau tahu tidak jalan yang lebih cepat untuk sampai ke Kerajaan Twins?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada, lebih baik kau ikuti jalur yang telah tersedia. Oh ya!" Antonio melemparkan kantung minuman tepat ke arah Arthur dengan sigap Arthur menangkapnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau pergi kesanakan? Kau tidak mungkin dapat bertahan di perjalanan tanpa perbekalan. Paling tidak ambillah kantung minum itu untuk persediaan minummu di perjalanan."

"...Terimakasih...," ucap Arthur sembari tersenyum tulus ke arah Antonio.

Wajah Antonio memerah melihat senyuman menawan Arthur yang jarang dilihat orang itu. Bahkan di Kerajaan Kirkland jika salah seorang pengawal melihat senyuman Arthur maka pengawal itu merasa seperti telah diberkati oleh malaikat.

"Kau tahu...?" Antonio bergumam saat melihat Arthur yang telah menaiki The Nightmare dan memacu kudanya itu mengikuti jalan setapak.

"Jika saja di rumahku tidak ada pangeran dari kerajaan Vargas yang menungguku... kau sudah pasti akan menjadi milikku Britannia Angle," Antonio menyelesaikan ucapannya saat punggung Arthur sudah tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

_'Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya mungkin aku masih bisa beristirahat lebih lama lagi...dasar bodoh!'_ bentak Arthur dalam hati.

_'Tetapi dia cukup baik karena mau memberikan kantung minumnya kepadaku...'_ sekarang wajah Arthur memerah.

_'Baiklah! Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Perjalanan selanjutnya adalah Twin Kingdom!'_

* * *

"Francis? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau terlihat berantakan!" terdengar terikan kaget dari sebuah ruangan yang megah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Gilbert," balas Francis sembari tersenyum masam.

"Hei sahabatku, katakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gilbert yang langsung turun dari singahsananya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Francis. Francis menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Semua salahku...salahku...aku sudah memaksanya...tanpa memikirkan perasaannya...aku sudah melakukannya...aku ingin meminta maaf padanya...,tetapi semua itu terlambat...dia pergi...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana...disana di ranjangku...aku meneriakkan namanya...dia pergi Gil...dia meninggalkanku..."

"Apakah yang kau maksud itu Arthur? Arthur dari Kirkland Kingdom?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ya, dia adalah pujaan hatiku. Aku selalu mencintainya dan memikirkannya...rasanya sakit Gil."

"Padahal baru kemarin kau mengabarkannya lewat elangmu bahwa kau mendapatkannya, tetapi seka-"

"Bruder, ini gawat! Prajurit dari Kerajaan Kirkland mau menerobos masuk ke perbatasan Bad Touch Trio!" tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang disisir ke belakang berteriak sembari mendobrak pintu.

"A..apa kau bilang Ludwig? Ini gawat Francis! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Lagi pula untuk apa mereka menerobos kemari?"

"Katanya mereka ingin memeriksa ketiga kerajaan untuk mencari Pangeran Arthur yang kabur dari rumah!" balas pemuda yang dipanggil Ludwig.

"Percuma, mereka tidak akan menemukan apa-apa...Arthur sudah pergi dari tadi subuh...dia pasti sudah jauh. Hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah bugkam dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Kita harus memberi tahu Antonio tentang hal ini," ucap Francis pasrah.

"Antonio sedang berada di Twins Kingdom yang dikuasai oleh si Raja Bodoh Alfred F Jones dan adiknya Matthew William. Si Hero complex Alfred F Jones membuatnya tidak dapat menyelesaikan urusannya lebih cepat dengan kerajaan itu," balas Gilbert.

"Baiklah, lebih baik dia tidak cepat kembali kesini, aku tidak ingin menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini padanya."

"Ludwig, persilahkan raja newbie itu untuk menggeledah tiga kerajaan kita! Dan jangan sampai percakapan yang kau dengar ini sampai ke telinga si newbie itu atau perang akan berkecamuk antara kita dan dia," ucap Gilbert dengan nada horor.

"Baiklah Bruder," akhirnya Lidwig meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomennasai... Bheby tidak bermaksud untuk Hiatus...**

**Hanya saja, Bheby terlalu malas untuk ngetik cerita di Komputer...**

**dan akhirnya perjuangan Bheby terbalaskan! Bheby dapat Macbook!**

**Akhirnya Bheby bisa bergadang nulis Fic semaleman!**

**Bheby gak perlu curiga sama papa Bheby yang ada di belakang Bheby!**

**Karena sekarang Bheby ngetik di kamar!**

**REVIEW ANDA SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN UNTUK KELANJUTAN FIC INI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou untuk review kemarin...**

**Bheby tahu...ada typonyakan?**

**Bheby aja baru sadar saat chapter 3nya sudah di publish...**

**Sign...itulah hidup**

**Oh ya, disini Alfred tidak memakai kacamata XD**

**Pasti tahu Hakka Pinkkan? Pasti dong! Hakka Pinkkan idola saya, bayangkan seluruh chara yang berada di fic ini mirip dengan charanya Hakka Pink ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Journey**

**.**

**Interupsi, Bheby salah memasukan umur Arthur di chap 2, sebenarnya yang berumur 27 tahun itu Francis sedangkan Arthur berumur 23 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: The Past With That Childish King**

* * *

"He..hei, kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Arthur kepada sosok yang selalu ia temui di dalam mimpinya.

"A..aku sudah mulai putus asa..." Balas pria itu.

"Putus asa?"

"Aku sudah menunggu dan terus menunggu, tetapi tetap saja orang itu tidak akan pernah datang. Kenapa rasanya sakit? Padahal hanya satu orang. Bukankah masih banyak kesempatan? Tetapi kenapa hanya orang itu yang selalu aku pikirkan? Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

Entah kenapa Arthur mulai merasa bersalah. Dia ingin menenangkan pria yang selalu menemaninya di dalam mimpinya, tetapi apa yang harus ia lakuka. Pria itu begitu rapuh dan tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya. Perlahan Arthur meraih dagu pria yang merahasiakan namanya itu darinya. Dia meraih dagu itu sehingga wajah mereka berdua berhadapan. Perlahan Arthur mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi pemuda itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Jika kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama kalian pasti akan bertemu suatu saat nanti." Ucap Arthur dengan tulus.

Pemuda itu membalas senyuman lembut Arthur dengan senyuman lembut yang menyiratkan rasa sedih. Dia menggenggam tangan Arthur yang tadinya menyeka air mata dari pipinya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Maaf, tetapi aku sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Sudah hampir setahun aku kemari, menunggu dan hanya menunggu. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat, sayonara." Ucap pemuda itu. Bayangan pemuda itu memudar dan akhirnya menghilang.

* * *

"Hah?" Arthur terbangun dari mimpinya itu dan entah kenapa dia merasakan pedih yang teramat dalam di lubuk hatinya. Tanpa sadar air mata turun melewati pipinya. Kenapa dia merasa sedih, kenapa dia merasa sakit, kenapa dia merasa lemah hanya karena melihat pria yang ia kenal lewat mimpi itu menangis.

"Huh, dimana aku?" Akhirnya Arthur sadar dari tangisnya. Ia sekarang berada disebuah ruang tidur dengan dekorasi berwarna hijau. Dilihat dari barang-barang yang terpajang di ruang tidur itu, sepertinya ruangan itu adalah ruang untuk bangsawan. Arthur akhirnya sadar kalau tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban dan tubuhnya terasa sakit.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'_ Pikirnya

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Arthur tidak ingat tentang kejadian yang menimpanya itu. Dia ingat saat dia bertemu dengan Antonio. Dia ingat saat dia pergi meninggalkan Antonio. Setelah itu dia dan The Nightmare melakukan perjalanan dan dihadang oleh...

"Bloody Hell! Perampok sialan itu!" Umpatnya. Selain itu dia ingat sesuatu atau seseorang? Ya, seseorang yang berteriak

"_HERO DATANG MENYELAMATKAN!"_

"Siapa yang sudah menyelamatkanku?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Orang itu adalah aku! Hero yang awesome!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria tinggi dengan irish mata berwarna biru langit, rambut pirang kecoklatan, serta kulit yang kecoklatan.

_'Oh bagus. Satu orang lagi yang mirip dengan Gilbert si raja sok awesome.'_ Pikir Arthur kesal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Brittania Angle?" Tanya pria sembari menyeringai nakal itu.

_'Sepertinya aku tidak pernah memberi tahukan nama itu padanya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apakah Antonio masih ada di sini?'_

"Maaf jika aku bertanya sesuatu yang kurang sopan, tetapi sebenarnya anda siapa?" Tanya Arthur dengan sopan.

"A...apa? Kau lupa pada Hero yang terkenal ini! Kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku Brittania Angle?" Arthur mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengingatkanmu pada hari itu, tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu sore dan matahari menyinari dengan terangnya. Di sebuah hutan di belakang Vargas Kingdom..."

* * *

"Apakah aku tersesat? Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah atau si Bloody Frog dan si Narsis akan menertawakanku!" Arthur yang sekarang berumur 13 tahun -bersama keluarganya- diundang ke Vargas Kingdom untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan yang akan membahas tentang persahabatan di antara kerajaan-kerajaan yang diundang.

Kerajaan-kerajaan yang diundang antara lain adalah Kirkland Kingdom, Bonnefoy Kingdom, Beilchmit Kingdom, Carriedo Kingdom, dan Liberty Kingdom. Raja dari kerajaan-kerajaan tersebut yang akan menandatangani surat persahabatan antara kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya. Upacara itu akan disaksikan oleh seluruh keluarga kerajaan.

Singkat cerita karena bosan Francis dan Gilbert mengajak Arthur untuk masuk ke hutan yang berada di belakang Kastil Vargas. Konon katanya di hutan tersebut terdapat makhluk-makhluk gaib yang kasat mata dan sering mengganggu manusia yang mengusik mereka. Tentu saja Arthur bersemangat untuk ikut karena Arthur paling suka dengan hal mistis seperti itu.

* * *

"Jadi, siapa yang mau masuk duluan?" tanya Francis. Beberapa saat kemudian Francis dan Gilbert langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Arthur yang memandang hutan itu dengan antusias.

"Kau yang masuk duluan Yang Mulia Kirkland, itu pun jika kau tidak takut." Ucap Gilbert dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Apa? Aku takut? Tidak mungkin!" Balas Arthur dengan keyakinannya kerena selama ini Arthur memegang dua princip yaitu, satu makhluk seperti peri dan sebangsanya nyata dan mereka adalah teman manusia, dua Francis dan Gilbert adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan sepanjang masa.

_'Jangan pergi mon cher! Semua ini terlalu berbahaya untuk makhluk secantik dirimu!'_ Francis membatin.

Akhirnya Arthur masuk kehutan itu dan dia berakhir tersesat seperti sekarang ini. Keluar masuk semak belukar, melewati berbagai pepohonan. Terlalu malu untuk berteriak meminta bantuan. Walaupun dia kelelahan, demi harga dirinya itu dia tidak akan berteriak memanggil nama Gilbert dan Francis. Arthur menghentikan lankahnya saat ia mendengar suara tangisan.

"Hiks...ayah dimana..hiks...ibu...hiks...Matthew...siapa Matthew?" Isak suara itu.

Di dorong oleh rasa penasaran yang kuat akhirnya Arthur memutuskan untuk mendekati suara isakan itu. Arthur melihat di balik pohon, terdapat seorang anak dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan tengah membelakanginya sembari terisak.

"Hei." Panggil Arthur.

"Seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis." Sambungnya. Anak itu menoleh dengan kaget. Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Arthur dan memeluknya.

"Kakak, aku takut! Aku tadi melihat hantu! Benar!" Anak itu menangis sembari memeluk Arthur. Arthur yang tiba-tiba dipeluk itu pun menjadi salah tingkah. Dia merunduk dan mencoba untuk menenangkan anak itu. Arthur menepuk kepala anak itu dengan tangannya dan tersenyum manis ke anak itu.

Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang sendari tadi tertunduk. Entah kenapa wajah anak itu memera setelah melihat senyuman (super cute dari Iggy~) manis dari Arthur. Arthur mengelap air mata anak itu yang tentunya membuat wajah anak itu tambah memerah.

"Siapa namamu adik manis dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Arthur dengan lembut.

"A...aku Alfred, aku sedang bermain...dan tersesat, kakak sendiri siapa?"

"_Jangan pernah memberitahukan nama aslimu pada siapapun, bahkan pada anak kecil sekalipun!"_ Entah kenapa kata-kata Scotland langsung merasuki pikirannya.

"Namaku Britannia Angle." Ucap Arthur.

"Apakah kakak benar-benar malaikat? Pantas sajB wajah kakak mirip malaikat!" balas Alfred sembari tersenyum manis, tentu saja kata-kata polos dari Alfred membuat wajah Arthur memerah.

"Mungkin kau dapat menganggapku seperti itu, ayo Alfred. Mari kira temukan jala pulang bersama." Ucap Arthur sembari menggandeng tangan mungil milik Alfred.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan sampai terdengar suara teriakan yang memanggil nama Alfred. Teriakan seorang wanita dan Laki-laki. Setelah itu terdengar lagi suara yang memanggil nama Arthur. Arthur mengenali suara itu, itu adalah suara keluarganya, Francis, dan Gilbert. Arthur lega akhirnya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari jalan keluar karena semua suara itu tengah menuju ke arahnya.

"Arthur! Kau kemana saja hah? Ayah mengkhawatirkanmu! Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mendiang ibumu kalau dia sampai tahu kau menghilang hah?" Baginda Kirkland mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya itu dengan kuat.

"Dasar adik bodoh!" Scotland langsung saja menjitak kepala adiknya itu dengan kuat.

"Hei, itu menyakitkan tahu!" Benak Arthur.

"Alfred, kau kemana saja hah? Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Seorang wanita langsung menggendong Alfred dan mencium kening anaknya itu.

"Ibu, tadi aku bermain dan tersesat lalu malaikat itu menyelamatkanku!" Ucap Alfred dengan senyumannya sembari menunjuk ke arah Arthur.

"Ah, kau pasti Pangeran Arthur bukan?" Tanya seorang pria yang tengah menggendong seorang anak yang mirip dengan Alfred, tetapi memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang.

"Ah ya." Balas Arthur dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan anak kami Alfred, dia memang nakal, tetapi sebenarnya anak ini adalah anak yang cengeng." Ucap pria itu sembari tersenyum.

"Hei, aku masih berada di sini!" Bentak Alfred marah.

"Ah, dia cukup berani barusan."

Sebenarnya jika diingat lagi saat Alfred berlari sembari menangis ke arah Arthur adalah saat dimana perkataan pria itu benar. Memang dari penampilannya Alfred terlihat seperti anak nakal, tetapi sebenarnya dia cengeng sekali jika itu menyangkut soal hantu.

Setelah melalui semua itu akhirnya mereka semua berpamitan dan kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Arthur dapar mengingat-ingat saat Alfred menangis karena harus berpisah darinya dan adik Alfred yang bernama...er...siapa namanya barusan? Lupakan, adiknya Alfred juga cukup manis, tetapi yang mengerikan adalah kenapa orang tuanya memperbolehkan anak sekecil itu memiliki beruang sebagai peliharaan? Benar-benar orang tua yang aneh.

* * *

"Ah, jadi kau Alfred ya? Kau sudah cukup besar sekarang." Ucap Arthur.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, wajahmu tidak pernah menua ya? Apakah kau benar-benar malaikat?"

"Tentu saja bukan, aku manusia sepertimu GIT!" Arthur memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya, kitakan belum berkenalan secara resmi. Perkenalkan namaku Alfred F Jones raja dari Twins Kingdom." Ucap Alfred sembari meraih tangan Arthur dan mengecupnya.

"Salam kenal Baginda Alfred, nama saya Arthur Kirkland pangeran dari Kirkland Kingdom." balas Arthur sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, pangeran Arthur. Selamat datang di Twins Kingdom yan dipimpin olehku dan jika sedang malas adikku yang melakukan kepemimpinannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Review dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sory lama update...**

**Filenya sebenarnya ada di Flashdisk Beby, tinggal ngelanjutin dikit aja, tapi FlashDisk Beby tiba-tiba raib begitu aja. Beby sampe nyari ke kolong kasur coba. Kerena tidak ada FlashDisk itu Bheby tiba-tiba saja terkena penyakit Author's block. Padahal file cerita yang lain juga ada di tu FlashDisk.**

**Bheby janjinkan di chap ini sampai ke depan bakal jadi Rate M. Nah ini dia Rate M spesial dari Bheby. Bheby sering nulis rate M dia Fandom Naruto bahkan hampir semua fic Bheby yang ada di fandom Naruto adalah Rate M, tapi Bheby sudah lama tidak menulis Rate M dan mungkin saja sentuhan Rate M Bheby sudah tidak ada. Maaf ya kalau Rate Mnya jelek. Biasanya Rate M buatan Bheby itu bikin nosebleed, tapi entah kenapa sekarang koq ada yang kurang di Rate M Bheby. Sumpah dari awal Bheby mencoba tobat dari yaoi Bheby bersumah untuk tidak melihat Rate M. Kayaknya Bheby gak jadi tobat...**

**Okeh, lanjut aja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Journey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Love You, my King. Am I?**

Hampir satu minggu Arthur menghabiskan harinya di Twins Kingdom. Tertawa. Ia akhirnya dapat tertawa dengan hati yang tenang, ia merasa aman, ia merasa bahagia. Alfred membuatnya tertawa, Alfred membuatnya senang, bahagia, ringan, membuatnya merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya, cinta dari seorang saudara yang seharusnya kakaknya -Scotland- berika kepadanya. Saudara Alfred -Matthew- orang yang pendiam, tenang, dan dapat membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sudah lama tidak ia dapatkan. Dia menyukainya. Dia tidak ingin kembali. Dia rela menukar apa pun untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh kedua saudara itu.

"Artie, ayo! Kau benar-benar lambat Artie!" Alfred memacu kudanya lebih cepat untuk menaiki bukit yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu Git, Aku dan Matthew sudah kelelahan!" Arthur tertinggal jauh di belakang Alfred bersama Matthew. Arthur menunggangi kudanya -TheNightMare- sedangkan Matthew menunggangi kuda putihnya yang bernama Kumajirou.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar lambat! Sebagai Hero yang baik aku akan menunggu kalian, jadi cepatlah!"

"Apakah Kak Arthur tidak kelelahan?" Tanya Matthew yang berada di samping Arthur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tahukah kau? Aku tidak biasanya menunggang kudaku seperti ini di padang rumput. Biasanya kakakku akan melarangku dan aku hanya diperbolehkan menunggang kudaku di sekitar istana saja. Matthew, kau sepertinya bisa menyusul Alfred. Kalian berdua saudara, pastinya kalian memiliki kekuatan yang sama." Arthur tersenyum.

"Aku memang memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti Alfred, tetapi orang-orang disekitar kami jarang ada yang menyadarinya. Maka dari itu aku sedikit malas untuk berkompetisi dengan Alfred, lebih baikkan jika musuhmu tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar bukan?" Matthew tersenyum misterius.

"Musuh?"

"Sebenarnya banyak orang di istana yang ingin menjatuhkan kedudukanku dan Alfred. Mereka menyusun berbagai rencana, tetapi untungnya kami memiliki beberapa orang cerdas yang dapat dipercaya. Alfred selalu berpura-pura bodoh agar orang tidak dapat mengetahui kemampuan otaknya dan aku selalu berpura-pura lamban."

"Hei, cepatlah!" Teriak Alfred lagi.

"Sabarlah Al, kami tidak memiliki kekuatan monster yang sama denganmu!" Matthew balas berteriak.

"Jadi, kenapa kakak pergi dari kerajaan kakak?" Tanya Matthew.

"Itu...kau bisa menyebutnya suatu keputusan darurat yang aku lakukan karena tidak tahan dengan tindakan yang semena-mena yang kakakku lakukan." Arthur menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam. Ia dapat mengingat jelas malam dimana kakaknya -dengan brutalnya- memperkosanya.

Matthew menatap Arthur dengan pandangan iba. Dia jelas saja bingung dengan apa yang Arthur katakan. Tindakan semena-mena seperti apa yang membuat Arthur pergi dari kerajaannya, pikirnya. Tindakan semana-mena, banyak. Dilihat dari ekspresi Arthur dan nada bicaranya sepertinya tindakan semena-mena yang kakaknya Arthur lakukan telah membuat lubang besar di hati Arthur. Membuatnya terpuruk. Membuatnya mengalami mimpi buruk yang lain.

"Kak Arthur..."

* * *

"Bagaimana penampilanku Matthew?" Alfred berkaca.

"Kau tampan Al." Matthew tersenyum memperhatikan kakaknya.

"Aku ingin semuanya sempurna, semuanya harus sempurna. Aku melakukannya hanya untuknya Matt, My Beloved Britannia Angle."

"Apa kau yakin Al?"

"Apa maksudmu Matt?"

"Aku melihat sorot di matanya begitu aku menanyakan perihal kepergiannya dari kerajaannya. Dia begitu sedih, begitu rapuh, seperti sebuah boneka porcelain yang akan segera pecah. Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan menyakitinya? Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan meninggalkannya? Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan membuka luka baru di hatinya? Apa ku yakin kau akan melamarnya?"

Alfred terdiam.

"Kau tidak tahu isi hatinya. Apakah dia mencintaimu ataukah dia menyayangimu. Cinta dan sayang itu berbeda Al. Dibalik sifatnya yang pemarah, ia begitu lembut Al. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Senyuman manisnya yang membuatku sejuk. Aku tidak ingin ia menderita dan aku yakin kau juga tidak menginginkan hal yang sama bukan? Aku bertanya padamu Al, apakah kau yakin?"

"Yakin tentang apa Matt? Tentang aku yang akan menyakiti hatinya? Tentang aku yang akan meninggalkannya? Tentang aku yang akan membuka luka baru di hatinya? Ataukah tentan aku yang akan melamarnya? Aku memang tidak tahu tentang isi hatinya Matt, tetapi satu yang aku tahu. Aku mencintainya. Aku akan tetap melamarnya, dan aku yakin aku akan membahagiakannya!"

Matthew sudah tahu. Ia sudah tahu kalau Alfred akan berkata seperti itu. Matthew selalu tahu kalau Alfred memiliki keyakinan yang kuat. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi raja. Karismanya yang kuat dan aura penuh wibawa yang selalu ia tampakkan jika sedang bersama anggota kerajaan lainnya. Itulah yang membuat Matthew bangga kepada kakaknya. Keyakinan Alfred yang selalu menjadi jalan keluar dari sebuah permasalahan walaupun keyakinan itu sendiri terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku yakin kau akan membahagiakannya Al." Matthew tersenyum.

Alfred tersenyum. Dia telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Tempat yang pas, pakaian, makanan, dekorasi, semuanya. Dia ingin membuat Arthur kagum. Dia ingin melihat wajah bahagia Arthur. Dia mencintai Arthur. Dia tidak tahu kapan, tetapi dia yakin dia mencintainya. Dia sangat mencintainya.

Makan malam itu berjalan dengan lancar, Arthur banyak tertawa mendengar semua cerita Alfred. Suasana yang tadinya sedikit canggung berubah menjadi cair. Alfred benar-benar menyukai suasananya. Suasana itu akan mempermudahnya untuk melamar Arthur. Bahkan dia benar-benar yakin kalau Arthur juga menyukainya. Adiknya dan pelayannya juga mendukung keputusannya. Pelayannya bahkan menyiapkan semua yang diperlukannya untuk mendukung suasana romantis nan elegan itu.

Arthur memotong strawberry tartnya dan memakannya, "Hmn...?" Arthur menggigit sesuatu yang keras, ia mengambilnya dari mulutnya, "A...Alfred? Apa ini?" Arthur ingin menyangkal apa yang dilihatnya karena ia sekarang melihat cincin dengan batu zamrut yang dihiasi dua berlian di sampingnya. Benar-benar cincin yang indah.

"Kau bisa melihatnyakan Arthur...itu semuah cincin!" Alfred tersenyum lebar dan mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Arthur. Ia meraih tangan kanan Arthur dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari tengah Arthur.

"Arthur Kirkland my beloved Britannia Angle, would you marry me?" Alfred tersenyum gentle kepada Arthur.

Sekarang Arthur benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia menyayangi Alfred, tetapi tidak mencintainya. Dua hal itu benar-benar berbeda, menyayangi dan mencintai. Dia hanya menganggap Alfred sebagai adiknya, dia juga menganggap Matthew sebagai adiknya. Makanya saat Alfred mengundangnya makan malam dia menjadi sedikit tidak enak dan merasa canggung saat dia tidak melihat Matthew di sana. Pikirannya masih bersetru satu sama lain, mencoba mencari solusi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan persoalan ini.

"Arthur, are you okay? Well jika kamu tidak mau menerimaku juga tidak apa-apa, tetapi aku akan sangat kecewa dan-" Kalimat Alfred terputus saat Arthur dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya.

"Terima kasih Alfred, aku juga mencintaimu!" Arthur langsung memeluk Alfred, ia tidak memperdulikan hatinya yang terasa sakit itu. Ia lalu menangis.

'Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan mencoba mencintai anak ini. Aku akan berusaha.' Batin Arthur.

"Kau menangis karena bahagia bukan?" Alfred bertanya saat ia merasakan basah mengenai pakaiannya.

"Iya, aku menagis karena bahagia Alfred." Dusta, semua yang ia katakan malam itu adalah dusta. Semua yang ia bisikan ke telinga Alfred adalah dusta. Saat ia mengiyakan keinginan Alfred saat Alfred menggendongnya ke arah kasur itu semua dusta. Saat Alfred mencium bibirya, ia membalasnya dengan dusta. Malam yang penuh gairah itu semua dusta. Dusta yang ia ciptakan untuk kebahagiaannya semata. Dusta yang ia ciptakan untuk mencari kebahagiaan yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan.

* * *

"Alfred..."

"Ya?"

"Cium aku."

"E...eh? Tumben..." Alfred memandang Arthur dengan pandangan aneh. Tidak biasanya Arthur meminta dicium

"Kau mau menciumku atau tidak?"

"Kau tidak sakitkan Artie?" Alfred malah balik bertanya. Tentu saja ia bingung dengan permintaan Arthur yang tiba-tiba itu. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun mereka menikah, tetapi Arthur sering menolak permintaannya untuk melakukan sex dan sekarang disinilah dia, di kamar mereka dan Arthur memintanya untuk menciumnya? Ada apakah gerangan?

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku mau tidur." Arthur langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Eh... tu..tunggu Artie, akukan hanya bercanda." Alfred lalu mencium bibir Arthur dengan lembut. Ia memasukkan lidahnya perlahan ke dalam mulut Arthur begitu ada kesempatan. Ia memutar-mutarkan lidahnya dan beradu dengan lidah Arthur. Alfred mulai membelai rambut Arthur dan melepaskan pakaian tidur yang Arthur kenakan.

'Aku biarkan kau memilikiku malam ini.' Batin Arthur.

Bibir Alfred mulai turun ke daerah sensitive Arthur yaitu lehernya. Pertaman Alfred membelai leher mulus itu dengan jarinya, lalu lidahnya. Ia memberikan mark di leher Arthur yang putih itu dan membuat Arthur mendesah lebut. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan ereksi Arthur yang menyembul ingin keluar dari dalam celana yang pengap. Dengan segera Alfred melepas celana Arthur dan seluruh pakaiannya dan menampakkan tubuh kekarnya. Ia memainkan puting merah muda Arthur dengan jarinya dan membuat Arthur sedikit merinding. Wajah Arthur memerah karena panas yang ditimbulkan tubuhnya setelah ia mendapat rangsangan dari Alfred.

"A...Alfred...ah~ masukkan...ah~" Ucap Arthur di sela-sela desahannya.

"Sabar Artie" Alfred memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Arthur dan menariknya keluar. Ia memasukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang anus Arthur yang diikuti jari manisnya. Tindakan Alfred membuat Arthur mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram bantal yang berada di kepalanya. Setelah merasa lubang Arthur cukup lentur, Alfred menarik ketiga jarinya dan memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan ke dalam lubang anus Arthur agar Arthur dapat merasakan penisnya yang bergesekkan dengan dinding anusnya. Tubuh Arthur mulai menegang dan Alfred memberikan ciumanlembut di bibir Arthur untuk merelaxkan tubuh Arthur.

"A..Alfred, sakit."

"Tahanlah Arthur." Alfred mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menciptakan rasa nikmat saat penisnya bergesekan dengan dinding lubang anus Arthur yang masih kencang. Alfred mendesah di sela-sela kegiatannya itu. Sembari memaju mundurkan pinggulnya itu, ia mulai menjilati puting merah muda Arthur.

"Ah~ ah! A...Alfred...ah~ le..lebih cepat~" Desah Arthur.

"Setelah beberapa lama mereka melakukannya beberapa lama. Alfred mulai merasakan ketegangan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan penisnya yang makin menegang itu siap mengeluarkan spermanya.

"A..Arthur, I'm going to cum."

"Me too." Alfred mencium bibir Arthur dengan lembut sembari menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka mengeluarkan sperma mereka. Arthur tertidur di kasur dengan Alfred yang memeluknya.

"Selamat pagi Ar-" Harusnya pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Dia akan menyapa Arthur yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dia akan memeluk Arthur sampai Arthur bangun dan berteriak 'Bloody Hell Alfred, kau berat!' Harusnya seperti itu, tetapi kemana perginya Arthur.

"Mungkin dia berada di kamar mandi." Alfred langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, tetapi dia tidak mendapati Arthur disana.

"Mungkin Matthew tahu dimana Arthur berada." Ia mengenakan celana tidurnya dan dengan cemas ia berlari ke arah kamar adiknya itu. Ia melihat adiknya yang tengah menyeruput teh hangatnya. Adiknya itu menoleh ke arahnya yang masih mengenakan celana tidur dan tanpa pakaian.

"Alfred? Ada apa?" Tanya Matthew.

"Kau lihat dimana Arthur?" Alfred bertanya dengan cemas.

"Tidak." Dia adalah aktor yang hebat. Dengan wajah yang tenang ia berkata tidak, padahal dia tahu semuanya. Dia yang mengatur kepergian sosok kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Ketika ia melihat sosok itu menangis. Ketika ia melihat sosok itu sebenarnya tidak bahagia. Ia ingin sosok itu kembali tersenyum. Dengan keberaniannya ia membantu sosok kakaknya itu untuk pergi. Ia menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan oleh sosok itu, makanan, pakaian, kuda, uang. Dia merelakan sosok itu untuk pergi walaupun itu akan membuat kakaknya patah hati.

"Mungkin ia sedang berada di kebun Al. Sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju dan menyusulnya, aku akan menemanimu." Matthew menuntun kakaknya itu menuju kamarnya. Seperti yang ia dan Arthur rencanakan.

"Umn...apa ini?" Tanya Matthew begitu melihat sebuah surat yang terletak di meja kecil di kamar kakaknya. Ia mengikuti skenario yang Arthur buat untuknya.

Alfred membuka surat itu dan membacanya," Maafkan aku Alfred, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk pergi, tetapi ketahuilah bahwa aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu bukan mencintaimu. Aku tahu harusnya aku berkata seperti ini jauh sebelum kita memulai semuanya. Harusnya aku berkata seperti ini saat kau menembakku dulu. Aku menyayangimu dan juga adikmu. Salam sayang Arthur." Alfred dapat melihat cincin yang ia berikan pada Arthur tergeletak di meja. Ia mengambilnya lalu melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Kenapa...kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu! Kalau kau bilang dari dulu hatiku tidak akan sesakit ini! Ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun" Alfred berteriak.

* * *

Matthew sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di sekitar istana sendirian. Ia sampai di kebun mawar yang sangat Arthur sayangi. Disana ia melihatnya, ia melihat sosok kakak yang sangat ia sayangi menangis. Arthur menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memegangi dadanya yang sepertinya terasa sakit. Matthew memutuskan untuk mengintip sebelum mengagetkan Arthur.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa mencintainya! Rasanya sakit! Aku ingin berhenti!"

"Kak Arthur..." Matthew mulai tidak enak.

"Akh, Ma...Matthew!" Arthur mengelap air matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Matthew. Matthew tahu itu senyum palsu.

"Apakah kakak tidak bahagia?" Arthur membelalakan matanya.

"A...apa maksudmu? Aku bahagia, Alfred selalu baik padaku!"

"Kenapa tidak kakak akui saja, kakak tidak mencintai Alfred." Matthew menundukkan kepalanya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kak...?"

"..."

"Kak Arthur."

"...kadang..."

"Hmn?"

"Kadang sulit untuk mencintai orang yang sudah kau anggap seperti saudaramu sendiri. Kau takut untuk menolak karena kau takut hal itu akan merusak ikatan yang sudah susah payah kau bangun. Dulu aku juga sama, kakakku mencintaiku. Setelah ayahku meninggal dan kakakku yang mewarisi tahta, ia...ia mulai mendekatiku dengan cara yang membuatku sakit hati. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang. Maaf..."

"...maaf...untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak dapat mencintai kakakmu dengan tulus..."

* * *

Matthew melihat kakaknya itu menangis dengan pandangan sedih dan rasa penyesalan. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah, tetapi ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penderitaan yang Arthur alami. Hanya satu yang ia harapkan. Ia berharap Arthur dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya dan menemukan kehidupan yang akan membuatnya bahagia.

"ARTHUR!" suara teriakan Alfred membana dan hampir memenuhi seluruh kastil.

* * *

Arthur memacu kudanya dengan lebih cepat. Ia harus menjauhi Twins Kingdom sekarang juga. Ia benar-benar khawatir terhadap Alfred. Akankah Alfred merelakannya yang pergi begitu saja dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat dan cincin yang Alfred berikan kepadanya. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati terlebih lagi pada Matthew yang membahayakan nyawanya demi membuatnya kabur dari Alfred.

Seminggu yang lalu ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar dari para penjaga gerbang istana yang sedang berbicara. Para penjaga gerbang itu mendengar bahwa Kirkland Kingdom dan Bonnefoy Kingdom sedang berperang. Apa lagi perang itu dimeriahkan dengan bergabungnya Carriedo Kingdom dan Beilschimidt Kingdom dipihak Bonnefoy Kingdom sedangkan Kirkland Kingdom dibantu oleh kerajaan dari perbatasan Nordic. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya panik. Bagaimana jika Twins Kingdom ikut terlibat. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Ke daratan lain. Kata Matthew di dekat kerajaan ada pelabuhan dan katanya kapal yang berlabuh itu adalah kapal pedagang dari daratan lain. Dia akan pergi jauh ke negri baru.

* * *

**TOBECONTINUE **

**REVIEW ANDA SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN**


End file.
